ETA Session 4
(376) ScathachPDX (enter): 06:42 You have changed your die roller to the "wodex" roller. (376) ScathachPDX: Mornin'. (377) Odd_Canuck: Morning. (377) Odd_Canuck: posted a reply on the Exalted thread... out of game we have reason that uncle same is a god we are about to encounter... in game, we can deduce we're about to meet someone with a lot of power (376) ScathachPDX: Yarp (377) Odd_Canuck: Brb, gonna grab laundry right quick. (376) ScathachPDX: No sweat. Work does not look like it's going to be happy fun time this morning, so I may be in and out. (378) Matthew Sheppard (enter): 06:52 (378) Matthew Sheppard: morning (376) ScathachPDX: Hey hye. (376) ScathachPDX: Canuck's doing laundry, I'm getting coffee. No sign of SD as of yet. (376) ScathachPDX: Oooh, he just tossed up a post on the forums. Should be here shortly. (377) Odd_Canuck: I'm back... Hurm. and I realized I never did draw up those stats for the training drones. Oh well, unlikely they'll be needed this session anyway. (379) Glittersong (enter): 06:58 (379) Glittersong: Ello. (379) ST Shadow: There we go. (376) ScathachPDX: OK, that makes more sense. (377) Odd_Canuck: yes it does. (377) Odd_Canuck: I was wondering if the room was having a pony invasion. (376) ScathachPDX: Had a moment of, "bronies hacked my Exalted room, yo." (379) ST Shadow: Glittersong is the name of an Uldra Spirit Shaman I play on mondays. (376) ScathachPDX: Just as a heads-up, work's a bit borked this morning, so I may be in and out for a bit until I can get a hold of someone to diagnose some problems that prevent actual work from happening. (377) Odd_Canuck: Tech provblem, or person related issue? (379) ST Shadow: Hey guys, can you get on your AIM messangers, those of you who have them? (376) ScathachPDX: Tech problem; unfortunately, most of the tech folks are likely asleep after working on an overnight problem. (379) ST Shadow: (Also, it's odd that September isn't on by now...) (377) Barton: ... (379) ST Shadow: Awh crap. I'm yawning... I was afraid of that. (377) Barton: It's a sign that you need more coffee? ;) (379) ST Shadow: I haven't got coffee. (379) ST Shadow: It may be a sgn I didn't get as much sleep as I'd hopedl ast night, though. (376) ScathachPDX: Well, there's your problem. (379) ST Shadow: Hey, I went to bed at 2 AM. (382) Michael Talent (enter): 07:21 (382) Michael Talent: BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHawake (379) ST Shadow: That's about how I feel. (376) ScathachPDX: I hear that. I went to bed at 12, got to sleep at 3, up at 5:30. (376) ScathachPDX: So, here I be. Ish. (382) Michael Talent: I just have a sinus headache, but that's pretty epic in itself (377) Barton: Fell asleep at about 1am, woke up at 5:30, which was 2 hours ago. So I'm here but disoriented as well. Plus other crap is annoying and/or distracting me. (379) ST Shadow: Wow. We're approximately 0 for 5. (379) ST Shadow: Maybe I should call this one on the grounds of none of us can concentrate? (379) ST Shadow: And September is completely MIA. (382) Michael Talent: Well, I know I can. Years of sinus headaches and chronic head problems taught me to power through it. (376) ScathachPDX: Your call. I wouldn't mind getting some play time in, however, or at least attempting to. (377) Barton: Nah, I'd say keep the game going... the September missing thing is a bit more annoying. (378) Matthew Sheppard: I'm fine personally I got 6 hours and that plenty =P (382) Michael Talent: Maybe start later and let everyone have more time to grab extra caffeine and five-hour-energy bottles. (379) ST Shadow: Hah! Hrm... (379) ST Shadow: I'm half-tempted to go and get breakfast and some coffee... (379) ST Shadow: Blah... (376) ScathachPDX: Go for it, we're not going anywhere. (379) ST Shadow: I'm just not sure I'm up to driving. (379) ST Shadow: Hrm... AFK. (378) Matthew Sheppard: Plus Sptember is actually late yet. 10:30 remeber? (378) Matthew Sheppard: The rest of us aur just teachers pets for showin so early =P (378) Matthew Sheppard: are* (378) Matthew Sheppard: Now Sept late =P (378) Matthew Sheppard: is* (383) September (enter): 07:32 (378) Matthew Sheppard: See, just 2 minutes ^^ (383) Linnea Morner: Heya. (378) Matthew Sheppard: Morning Sept (383) Linnea Morner: Sorry I'm late, had to go find the password again (382) Michael Talent: understandable (382) Michael Talent: Shadow went to grab breakfast, I think, otherwise I believe we're all here. (377) Barton: Morning! :) (379) ST Shadow: Alright, I found my uncle. I'm gonna go get breakfast and come back once I've got something with caffiene. (382) Michael Talent: goodness gracious, so many people with no sleep lol (377) Barton: Yay! Okay. (377) Barton: I'm probably going to run and grab a quick shower then. (379) ST Shadow: Assuming I don't get driven insane before then. (379) ST Shadow: I really, really hate that asshole. (382) Michael Talent: ...you're going to grab breakfast with someone you hate? Goodness, I hope this doesn't spill over into game... (379) ST Shadow: No, not my uncle. (379) ST Shadow: The asshole who made my uncle intolerable (379) ST Shadow: Two specific assholes, actually. (379) ST Shadow: The first is that quack who told him, decades ago, that it was bad for him to let stress build, so he should let it out the moment it happens. (379) ST Shadow: Which leads to him screaming and cursing at anything that doesn't happen inside his field of view. (379) ST Shadow: In example (and this really happened,) any time a pot or pan drops in the kitchen and he's in the living room? "GODDAMNIT!" (382) Michael Talent: ..... (382) Michael Talent: *facepalm* (379) ST Shadow: The second is the asshole who called the cops because the dog was barking. Now my uncle freaks if she barks at all. He will not let her bark, and if she barks, he immediately prioritizes gaining control of her over any and everything else. (382) Michael Talent: Sounds like maybe your uncle is a bit gullible and crazy too, not just "those quacks" (379) ST Shadow: You can't really blame a guy for taking a medical professional at his word, even if the professional was in fact, a moron. (378) Matthew Sheppard: Well the lame thing about being a police officer is you HAVE to repond to any complaint no matter how rediculous. You could call and say you you don't like the way you nieghbor looks at you when you sun bath in a speedo and they have to come out and investigate (382) Michael Talent: ....well, I'm sort of a chronic questioner of everything, so I can in fact not take a medical professional at his word. I can understand why other people do though. (376) Jeremy_Baker: Also, psychologists and/or therapists aren't medical professionals. Psychiatrists are, though. (382) Michael Talent: well, since it's become the fashionable thing to do, I'm gonna grab myself a more complete breakfast than four spoons of yogurt. (382) Michael Talent: late start better than none! (379) ST Shadow: Matthew: Yes, but my uncle is now absolutely freaking paranoid that the police will get called again. Not to mention his paranoid fear that if he leaves her out alone for more than ten minutes, someone will come by a poison her just because. (382) Michael Talent: jesus. (382) Michael Talent: um, have a fun breakfast with that guy. lol? (378) Matthew Sheppard: Yeah, I'm just saying that having the police called on you doesn't actually amean anything in and of itself. (378) Matthew Sheppard: Oops where did those italics come from XD (377) Barton: I was raised around two groups of people... medical professionals (mostly nurses) and oilfield workers (mostly construction)... I have issues with how the medical profession is seen and protrayed. They're trained people. no better, no worse. (378) Matthew Sheppard: People have an unrelistic expectation of thier medical professionals (378) Matthew Sheppard: Everyone wants their doctors to be (nicer versions of) Dr House (377) Barton: Unfortunately many of those same medical processionals strive to project that self-same false image. (377) Barton: Ugh.... reading the news was a mistake. annoying crap. (378) Matthew Sheppard: Now I'm curious about the new XD (377) Barton: Oh what pissed me off was an article on the killing of the america al qaeda guy earlier in the week. (377) Barton: A large number of people are objecting because it's basically the assisination of an america citizen without accusation of crime, without trial etc etc. (377) Barton: assasination? gods my spelling sucks this morning. (382) Michael Talent: wowie (377) Barton: And all that is perfectly true as far as it goes... the problem is that it's perfectly legal. It has been since the wonderful wording on the declaration of War on Terror. To be frank I wish the people bitching Now would have done it back then... you know when it would have been more relevant to preventing problems. (382) Michael Talent: Yeah... (382) Michael Talent: *sigh* ten years on and we're not really in a better position than we were. (382) Michael Talent: We just shout about it more. (378) Matthew Sheppard: No. We just shout about it when the news media tealls us we should (378) Matthew Sheppard: When they move on to other stories so do we (382) Michael Talent: so back to business as usual? yeah that sounds like America. (377) Barton: Yea, I remember when that came out... I was flabbergasted. The US... granting itself the ability to declare war on indidivuals. There's no way that could possibly go wrong. (378) Matthew Sheppard: If you like conpiracy theories, you could argue they let us vent a little at a time just so the pressure never builds to the point that we rise up and do something about it >_> (382) Michael Talent: conspiracy theories are kind of really super pants-on-head retarded to me, so no. (379) ST Shadow: I am returned (379) ST Shadow: Sorry it took so long. My uncle's not exactly the fastest or most efficient at doing anything, and when I got there, someone had nicked my hash brown and they had to remake it. (377) Barton: no worries. (378) Matthew Sheppard: wb (382) Michael Talent: back welcoming son (379) ST Shadow: Thanks. (379) ST Shadow: So, let's see... (379) ST Shadow: Who have we got? (378) Matthew Sheppard: here (383) Linnea Morner: Here? I am (377) Barton: I too, am here. (376) Jeremy Baker: OK, back. (376) Jeremy Baker: Finally got a workaround in place. (379) ST Shadow: Welcome back. What happened. (377) Barton: Yay! (376) Jeremy Baker: Some odd networking problem here at the local office; not able to remote into other computers on the network without using an external IP. (376) Jeremy Baker: Which will do for now, when I'm the only one here, but might be problematic tomorrow morning when 20 more people show up. (379) ST Shadow: Huh. Bizarre. (376) Jeremy Baker: Anyhoo, I think we're all here now. (379) ST Shadow: Indeed. (376) Jeremy Baker: Let's get it on. (377) Barton: And assuming we don't get shot down in flight, we all reach Washington D.C. Alive and well! (379) ST Shadow: Ironically, shooting your plane down is probably one of the best ways to kill a young Exalt. (379) ST Shadow: Sure, you'll just 7SE the explosion and the debries, but you'll go splat on the ground without AST. (377) Barton: Yes I know. (379) ST Shadow: Fortunately, your enemies don't know. :) (377) Barton: That's why it's being used as a sort of indicator as to how nicely the government wants to play. (377) Barton: It's a sign of trust that they didn't simply kill us. ;) (379) ST Shadow: Given that it's their plane and has their people on it... (376) Jeremy Baker: Pff. We don't have enemies. What're you talking about? (382) Michael Talent: here, derp (383) Linnea Morner: Enemies are just friends that haven't been properly befriended yet (382) Michael Talent: says Solar UMI (379) ST Shadow: Anyway, no. You don't get shot down. Though I thought Jeremy was so distrustful that he'd decided to decline their offer of a ride and fuck off to find his own way to his own home? (377) Barton: I recall it was a seperate flight, don't recall if he was going to DC or not. (376) Jeremy Baker: Correct, he was heading up to Reno and flying back home. (379) ST Shadow: So he's not even going to DC... (379) ST Shadow: Well, I'm afraid you probably won't have much to do this session. (379) ST Shadow: For one thing, I don't believe you even told me where your character lives, unless you mentioned it in passing. (376) Jeremy Baker: Portland Oregon. (379) ST Shadow: Right. (376) Jeremy Baker: I thought it was in the background, but I might have left it out. (379) ST Shadow: So Jeremy's future forecast is a massive fucking traffic jam on the way to Reno, good fucking luck getting a plane ticket, and then lots of rain, rain, and rain. (382) Michael Talent: come to think of it, I don't think I put my home in background either... (379) ST Shadow: You're a mercenary, I presumed you moved around a lot (382) Michael Talent: Well, yeah, but a man's gotta have someplace to call home, even if he's not there much. (379) ST Shadow: He doesn't gotta.. It's just nice. (379) ST Shadow: Anyway. (382) Michael Talent: Well, Mikey-Mike has a home in Massachussetts, in case it ever matters. (377) Barton: It's handy to have a place to target the nukes... (379) ST Shadow: Right. (382) Michael Talent: More like a place to sleep off the excitement of not being shot at, and a place for his Familiar to stay/guard because people don't take kindly to something descended from lion-dogs running around. (382) Michael Talent: but yes (382) Michael Talent: contineu (382) Michael Talent: *continue, even (379) ST Shadow: Ahem... (379) ST Shadow: Jeremy decides to go off and do his own thing, while the rest of you agree to come and meet Agent Smith's boss. You're ushered onto a government jet - it's smaller and shorter-ranged than Barton's jet, but it's only expected to go across the country, rather than being capable of a transpacific flight. Cleo, the girl you picked up in the hotel, who blamed herself for the riot, tagged along, essentially glommed onto Linnea. (382) Michael Talent: sounds about right. (379) ST Shadow: It's not long before you're all in the air, heading east, though the trip takes several hours. The plane eventually does land, and there are a couple of cars waiting. "Come on," the Secret Service agent says, leading you to the cars. (377) Barton: follows along of course, this should be an... interesting meeting. (382) Michael Talent: straight into the car. (378) Matthew Sheppard: Sheepard follws along, eye the agents has he passes by (379) ST Shadow: There's two of them, one waiting to get into teh driver's door of each car, as well as Agent Smith. Seems they trust you, or at least have decided to pay you some respect. Smith gets into the back of one of the cars; in the other, Barton finds his friend, the severe-faced Rep. Monica Brown is in the back, offering him a thin smile. "Hello, Barton," she murmurs, as he climbs in. (377) Barton: "It's good to see you again... I trust you have been treated politely?" (379) ST Shadow: "Of course," she replies. "What were you expecting?" (377) Barton: "Expectation would imply experience to base a prediction of behaviour on. I'm afraid I am not in a suitable position to make predictions at the moment." (379) ST Shadow: She chuckles softly, shaking her head. "Fair enough. Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" The cars start to roll. (379) ST Shadow: ((These cars have front and rear facing seats in the back, so as many as four could fit in any one of them. It's up to you guys how you rode.)) (382) Michael Talent: I'll tag along with Barton. (378) Matthew Sheppard: I'll ride with Barton if he has no objections, since he's the one I know the best out of the group, plus an employeer (383) Linnea Morner: I guess me and Cloe rides in a car of our own then (378) Matthew Sheppard: (well since Michael beat me to the punch I guess I'l ride in the next car ^^) (379) ST Shadow: Cleo. (379) ST Shadow: But yeah. (378) Matthew Sheppard: (Shotgun!) (382) Michael Talent: lol (383) Linnea Morner: (I know, but it changes to Cloe in my head. Let me know if I keep it up) (377) Barton: "Of course, Representative Brown, This is Mr. Talent, a contractor of great skill and power. This is Mr.Sheppard the dectective of whom I have spoken in the past. I shall introduce you to Miss.Mourner and her assistant Cleo when we stop. Gentlemen, this is one of your duely elected representatives in government, Mrs. Brown... who is one of the people who regrettably could not join our meeting in Las Vegas. (379) ST Shadow: "It seems you've brought the meeting to me," she dryly notes, nodding to Michael and Matthew in turn. (377) Barton: "Regrettably so. As you may have heard, Las Vegas is not currently a suitable place for a meeting." (382) Michael Talent: "Nice to meet you and all that Ms. Brown. This is all a bit of a shake-up, but these are the people who pay me to do crazy things so I can't complain too much." (379) ST Shadow: It was still a sunny morning when you left Vegas, but between travel time, time differential, and the shortness of the winter day, it's sunset here. Rep. Brown nods at Barton. "Yes, so I'm told. They're evacuating the whole city... That's rather impressive." (382) Michael Talent: "Don't know if "impressive" is the right word so much as "confused panic." (379) ST Shadow: "No, what's impressive is the clusterfuck that's going to be happening. Nevada's losing one of its two biggest cities and this is going to disrupt everything up to national tourism." (377) Barton: "Yes... it's rather bothersome. I hope the upcoming meeting will allow a discussion about resolving the issue in a swift manner. I have several ideas on those lines already, but unfortunately lack the ability to execute them at the moment." (379) ST Shadow: "Well, just relax. We'll be there soon enough." (379) ST Shadow: The cars do indeed pull off the tarmac and head into Washington DC. As you're driven through, you catch some of the sights, such as the capitol building, but vanish into a maze of nondescript office buildings, turning into a street-level garage at one such building; a relatively low, squat, square off-white facade with no distinguishing marks. (377) Barton: raises an eyebrow slightly. (382) Michael Talent: "Yep, this'd be the kind of place, wouldn't it?" (378) Matthew Sheppard: Sheppard watche out the windows memorizinge street names and land mark so that he can find the place again should it become nessacary (379) ST Shadow: All right, fair enough. (379) ST Shadow: "What kind of place is that, Mr. Talent?" The Representative asks quietly, raising an eyebrow. (382) Michael Talent: "The kind of place nobody would think twice about, that nobody will remember without mnemonics or a photographic memory. You don't meet important people in important places if you wanna keep things on the down-low." (377) Barton: "Not surprising, just slightly disappointing. I had hoped to have the fringe benifit of a discusion on a matter of art and craft with the new kitchen staff as well as a chance to sample the product of thier labor and skill" (379) ST Shadow: Monica lets a quiet chuckle out, her thin lips offering another restrained smile. "Unfortunately, the President had to fly out while you were in the air. Shall we?" The drivers are already getting out of the cars, opening the doors to the rear. (382) Michael Talent: "Don't see why not." (377) Barton: "Yes, and that was probably a good idea given what happened in Las Vegas." (378) Matthew Sheppard: Sheppard continues to follow the others silently while obseving his surrounding (377) Barton: "Miss.Mourner, Cleo, might I introduce you to Mrs.Brown, one of the elected representatives of this country and one of the people that could not join our meeting in Las Vegas. Representative Brown, this is Miss. Mourner a star of some renown, and her associate Cleo. (379) ST Shadow: The girl (and suspected goddess) shrinks from the attention, as your friend stares at her intently, before looking up at Linnea and nodding. "Welcome to Washington, D.C.," she says, extending her hand to shake Linn's. (383) Linnea Morner: "Happy to be here." Linnea says with a smile and shakes her hand. (379) ST Shadow: Linnea's ability to project a cheerfulness seems to make little dent in the severe politician's face, but she nods all the same. "If you would," the agent who brought you here asks, motioning to a door in the back of the garage. (377) Barton: goes to to door and politely holds it open for people. ** (382) Michael Talent tips his head in response to Barton's polite gesture ** (379) ST Shadow: The Secret Service agent heads on through first, while his fellow agents gesture for the rest of you to follow him. (382) Michael Talent: "alright then, I guess I'll go first." (377) Barton: "It's not a field of fire Mr.Talent. If violence was to be invovled it would have either already happened or happen much later. For now we are physically safe." (378) Matthew Sheppard: (Just FYI I'm gjust going along with the group unless I specify otherwise. I just don't want to specify that I walk thorough each door we paue at XD) (382) Michael Talent: "Sorry Mr. Samson, hard habit to shake. You spend most of your time waiting to be under fire, you don't really turn that off when you get home after awhile." (379) ST Shadow: As you're lead through the corridors, you're joined at an intersection by an older, middle-aged man with thinning hair. He crooks a finger at the agent who was leading you. "Peter," he says grimly. "My office. Now. Magnusson," he says, ordering one of the younger agents at the back forward, "Lead these guests to the VIP meeting room." "Sir, yessir," the tall, strong, younger agent says, leading on, as the man who brought you here is lead off by his boss, the implication being that he's in for it. (382) Michael Talent: "Huh. Hope Smith doesn't get in too much trouble on our account. He was nice for a government employee." ** (377) Barton follows Magnusson to the VIP meeting room. ** (379) ST Shadow: The man opens the door, and stands aside for you. The room within is well-furnished; a large, oak oval table in the long room, with filing cabinets and bookshelves along the opposite walls. The lights are dimmed, and the far end is dominated by a huge flatscreen TV hanging on the wall, showing live television news coverage of the massive flame coming out of the Luxor hotel. In front of the television, silhoutetted by it, is a very tall, thin man, wearing an inconegrously large top-hat. Wispy, billowy hair hangs from the back of his head, blowing to his right as if he were standing in a strong breeze, though there is none. (382) Michael Talent: "Looks like Vegas is still standing despite the confusion and general fuckery unleashed on it." ** (377) Barton takes a seat at the table, where he can keep all doors in view and his back more or less towards a wall. ** (378) Matthew Sheppard: Sheppard leans against the wall near the door they entered from ** (383) Linnea Morner takes a seat next to Barton ** ** (382) Michael Talent leans on a wall where he can see the footage and everyone else in the room ** (382) Michael Talent: "I'll stand if no-one minds. Been cramped in a chair for a few hours now, not eager to repeat it." (379) ST Shadow: "Indeed it is," the man in the back of the room replies to Michael's rhetorical question. He raises a remote and kills the TV, the lights coming up automatically, allowing you to see his colorful outfit in its full glory: red, white and blue, in a display of what some might term gaudy patriotism, from his blue blazer jacket, white undercoat and red bow-tie, the striped red, white and blue trousers, or his top-hat, which is striped vertically red and white, with a blue band around the base of the top, with white stars therein. He turns around, revealing his face; old and gaunt, he's the spitting image of the classic icon of Uncle Sam, with a short white beard cropped close to his jawline. "Your handiwork, I understand. Or at least, the results of an incident you took the initiative on." (379) ST Shadow: Miss Brown took a seat across from Barton, while Cleo slipped into the one next to Linnea. The old man stares at each of you, intently; the girl shrinks again when his gaze rests on her, but unlike Monica's, his scrutiny of her isn't over in a moment, but takes two or three. ** (383) Linnea Morner snaps her finger, hopefully pulling his attention to her instead. ** (377) Barton: "Yes, we were regrettably drawn into the situation. I take you would be the "Uncle Sam" Agent Smith made mention of?" (382) Michael Talent: "That's about correct. We took the initiative to handle a situation, given that no "powered" people aside from us were about, and were unprepared for our adversary's strength, though the new lightshow might have been avoidable in a better situation." (379) ST Shadow: His eyebrows furrow and angle towards one another, glancing up at Linnea, evidently greatly disapproving of her rude gesture, but he moves on to Barton without commenting to her, nodding. "The one and same," he replies, pulling out his own chair and sitting in it. "I know what you are, mister... Talent, is it? Each of you, barring that young spirit hding behind miss Morner, are one of the Exalted." (377) Barton: 1d12 => 2 = (2) (377) Barton: "AH! Thank you, I have been attempting to work out what concept would translate as. Hurm." (382) Michael Talent: "The...Exalted?" (377) Barton: OOC " what "THAT" concept... and the die roll was an accident. ;) (378) Matthew Sheppard: "Hmm more of those words that have not contextual meaning to us." (379) ST Shadow: "Yes, mister Talent. Specifically, the Solar Exalted, in most of your cases. Your friend here is another sort; Representative Brown is one of the 'Lunar' Exalted." He offers a thin smile to Detective Sheppard. "They will in time, I imagine, though I am hardly an expert." (379) ST Shadow: ((Come to think of it, I probably should've enforced an 'everybody gets a vision' rule...)) (382) Michael Talent: (never too late to use one as a plot-moving device) (379) ST Shadow: ((Vision quests ahoy? Heh.) (377) Barton: "So if I may ask Uncle Sam... How many of the exalted us are eithe in your employ or accounted for? How many have turned up so far? (379) ST Shadow: "In my employ?" He chuckles. "You misunderstand, I think. I administrate nothing and employ no-one; I am merely a trusted advisor." (382) Michael Talent: "Yeah, can't imagine the current administration would be pleased to have any outsiders doing their jobs, even if you ARE Uncle Sam." (377) Barton: "Unless I misunderstand you are the anthropomorphic personification of particular ideas, ideals and foci.. a domain if you will. And thus if you are in fact the god (to use your term) of the US it can be argued that you are in fact in many aspects the United States itself. So while you may not sign off on pay checks, or hold an offical position, it would be poor argument to say you lack power or authority.... But the question still sits... how many have turned up? I am... concerned on that point." ** (383) Linnea Morner whispers to Barton, "That would be the proper term, yes." ** (379) ST Shadow: Uncle Sam chuckles. "I'd be quite happy to debate politics and position, but as to your question... It's not the sort of thing about which discussion is especially favored, especially when you're asking us to share private information about citizens with another citizen." (378) Matthew Sheppard: We aren't asking for specific information, we are asking for a census. How many of us are there (379) ST Shadow: The old man chuckles. "That will make an interesting addition to the 2020 Census, no doubt. Very well; we have, so far, confirmed that there are slightly more than one-thousand Exalted in the United States, the overwhelming majority of which are various flavors of Terrestrial. If you care to know, Air Aspects dominate at 24 percent." (382) Michael Talent: "That'd be those...Dragon-Bloods Linnea mentioned earlier. So there are a lot less people with our powers then." (383) Linnea Morner: "Should be no more than a few dozen in the US at the most, I assume? There's only so many of us." (377) Barton: "Then allow me to clarify my position. I have... memories for lack of a better word. Periodic flashes of a previous life. All of them invovle making things. Mostly for others, sometimes for myself. I know I was not alone in this. I know most of them weapons. I know that most of them would easily be capable of laying waste to the world as we know it. From one of the memories I know there were 700 involved in politics, and who knows how many others. And the chosen of the dragons were NOT included in that list." (383) Linnea Morner: "700 would be all of us." (377) Barton: "All of us? Why would every one be involved in government?" (379) ST Shadow: Sam nods, slowly. "We have so far confirmed twenty-one Celestials within the United States or holding United States citizenship, and five abroad who are not citizens." (379) ST Shadow: The old man leans back, sensing a discussion about to start, and settles in to listen. (382) Michael Talent: "Oh I don't know Barton, keeping all the walking superweapon-ized people involved in representative government seems like a great way for them to keep tabs on each other and give us all a sense of belonging and camaraderie." (377) Barton: "Uncle Sam. Let me ask this then. What is the US policy on Exalts and the apparent arrival? How is the government of this nation aiming to address, resolve or influence events?" (383) Linnea Morner: "More or less involved. By law, we all had to serve in the Delibertive, I recall correctly. I... my past incarnation only did the minimum that was required." (383) Linnea Morner: (* if I recall) (382) Michael Talent: "So just like modern representative government, not everyone really puts their 110 into it...I don't really remember all that much though. Couldn't tell you if I was a good little senator or not." (378) Matthew Sheppard: "Okay okay, Lets get down to brass tax. What do you want bringing us here? Cause if you going to ask me not to jump in and help people that need it regardless of how the bad gay is you can just go to hell." (378) Matthew Sheppard: guy* >_> (383) Linnea Morner: "If I knew who you were, perhaps I could." Linnea smiles. As Sheppard speaks, she nods. "Right, I'm sure we can talk old Deliberative memories at a later date." (379) ST Shadow: The wispy-haired god sighs, leaning forward in his chair and raising his hands for peace. "Please, please. You have a lot of questions. To answer them in the order they were asked, the United States does not yet have an overarching policy on the emergence of magically powered beings, Exalted or otherwise. For the moment, key committees of the House and Senate are being privately briefed, while the President has decided to assign the task of monitoring, understanding and, when unfortunately nessessary, policing the supernatural within the United States to the United States Secret Service." (377) Barton: "What form of policing are you talking about? And am I correct in assuming that the current goal is to more or less keep it quiet at least until a safe way of breaking it to the world is found? (379) ST Shadow: "Less than more, but essentially correct. Unfortunately, these powers tend to wind up in the hands of those primarily driven to use them, whether for good, for ill, or simply for monetary gain. Not infrequently, the will to use these powers leads those who possess them to ignore laws." (382) Michael Talent: "Or rewrite them..." (379) ST Shadow: "As for the reason you were brought here, detective Shepard, that was set in motion before it became apparent that you were not, in fact, responsible for the disturbance at the Luxor hotel. I've been asked to extend an official apology for the misunderstanding." (377) Barton: "That raises an interesting point and a problem that you have Uncle Sam. If you're using just the secret service to attempt to police people, you're rapidly going to run out of agents. And to be frank, they can't keep up. I've seen Mr.Talent do things that a full force of Blackwater contractees couldn't handle. You lost over two dozen agents in attempts to bring down The Typewriter. And finally, to be frank, in these budget aware times, off-the-record projects that are easily hidden are becoming more difficult for the US, which is probably putting a crimp on your research and your staff replacement abilities." (379) ST Shadow: "Most of the good men lost attempting to bring down the man from Chicago were ATF or FBI, not USSS," he patiently explains, "and they died before we realized what he was. You are, generally speaking, correct in that normal, hard-working agents are little match for the Exalted when they decide to break the law, however." (383) Linnea Morner: As Uncle Sam mentions the apology, Linnea's posture softens visibly and she seems less guarded against the spirit. (382) Michael Talent: "That's been demonstrated a number of times directly to us, unfortunately." (377) Barton: "My own goals, as you no doubt are aware from the microphone tap on the meeting in Las Vegas, is to simply do what we can to keep the returning Exalted from the public for as long as possible. Let the world get used to having "Super" "Heroes" bit by bit. In short, I want to ensure that there is a world to enjoy the benifits of our return left. All of us have compatable goals in the idea of keeping the world around. I suspect if we work together, we can acomplish a lot more and become a lot more effective." (377) Barton: "For example, I know "essence" charged materials can exist. My memories tell me that. I have no idea where they are or where to obtain them. You may well know. I have companies that can easily support several new projects and some of the R&D efforts are already aimed at equipment capable of helping to "police" exalted." (377) Barton: "Miss.Mourner and the Good doctor are ideal at public relations aspects of such things. Mr.Talent has some of the finest fighters in the world and can no help train and improve others for a fee. Mr.Sheppard is possibly the most honestly trustworthy individual I can recall encountering and has no small talents at investigation and fighting. the perfect agent trainer as well." (379) ST Shadow: "you certainly have good points about the talents and resources you and your associates have, Mister Samson. But our goals may not be as compatable as you believe; we do not have a mandate to silence people by force. This isn't the cold war, and frankly given the recent events, a cover-up of the magnitude you propose would damage the nation's credibility to aan extreme degree. Moreover, we can't simply make this 'disappear'. Even if we were willing to silence people by violence, there would be more." (379) ST Shadow: He shakes his head, gravely. "More importantly, I find it more than a little disturbing that you convened a summit of Exalted individuals for the purpose of assuming a function of government unto yourselves, to violate the right of individuals and groups to the freedom of speech." (378) Matthew Sheppard: "Actually, it was more of a summit to agreeing that we should encourage other to use their abilities resposibly." (377) Barton: "My gials are always to convince people first and formost. I would far rather have someone educated in the dangers of say, Robbing a Casino, and how they could easily do several other things that would gain them just as much money with little effort... but be far more subtle." (382) Michael Talent: "What they said, but with less flair." (383) Linnea Morner: "You're certainly jumping to conclusions." (379) ST Shadow: "Am I, miss Morner?" The old man raises an eyebrow. (377) Barton: "To be frank, the only reason The Typewriter died is that he decided to start trying to kill us instead of talking. The same with your prisoner and the ones that departed. Talking is always prefered. However, in talking to people that have the capacity for violence, you need the ability to defend yourself." ** (383) Linnea Morner nods agreeingly ** (378) Matthew Sheppard: "Listen, If we wanted to supplant the goverment, we would use our abilities get ellected to the congress and then convice them all to pass what ever laws we wanted." (382) Michael Talent: "To be fair, I could have held back, but they guy was spazzing out with those cacti everywhere, and I'm pretty sure he killed the only guys alive down there besides ourselves and that PR woman. He was dangerous, and killing hostages, so I put him in the ground." (379) ST Shadow: "I'm not questioning the confrontation with the man in the basement of the hotel, nor the adroit way in which you calmed the out-of-control crowd. What worries me more is the intention behind it. The line between your expressed intentions and vigilantism is a very blurry one, mister Samson." (379) ST Shadow: ((I can barely focus, I'm afraid. Plus, Jeremy's more or less had to sit this whole thing out.)) (376) Jeremy Baker: ((As a result of my own choices, so I'm entirely willing and able to accept that.)) (378) Matthew Sheppard: "Well if we were working for the government it would be vigilantiism now would it? It would be more like a privatized police force for dealing with the supernatural. However if you don't want our help, what ever we I'll just go home and keep doing what I'm doing." (377) Barton: "Correct. My expressed intentions are an ideal. As in all things the implimenatation is where things matter. Now you can be fairly certain that without me, that people with these powers will still be going after their goals. Which in many cases would be vigilantism, as you rightly pointed out. However working WITH someone allows more than a small measure of influence, allowing you to negate or reduce that. Or to put it another way, Vigilantism is going to occur even if you kill everyone in this room. You can work with us and us with you and curb it drastically in our own actions. Or Not." (382) Michael Talent: "I'd like to point out that I never intended to engage in vigilantism. I rather like being employed by the US government when possible, in fact." says Michael with a cheesy expression on his face. (379) ST Shadow: The old man sighs, shaking his head. "Firstly, I feel compelled to point out that, as previously mentioned, I do nothing but advise. Second, I think you may be stressed, mister Samson. I can't blame you, you've had a bad day. Perhaps we should all get a good night's sleep and resume this discussion in the morning? It would give us another opportunity to extend an invitation to your friend, Doctor Baker." (377) Barton: "I would say rather that I've been stressed since I realized the scope and threat the Exalted pose to humanity rather than just today. But as you wish, it will give me a chance to review my plans for restoring the Luxor and resolving the current problem of Las Vegas." (378) Matthew Sheppard: "Maybe next tie you should bring along someone that can...you know...actually do something beside...advise" (382) Michael Talent: "If that's what has to happen, as much as I'd love to be done with this and get home to finish what's left of this job interim term." (379) ST Shadow: "That would be a wonderful offering for tomorrow," the spirit says. "I have enough funds at my disposal to put you all up in hotels for the duration of your stay in Washington," he begins, but the Representative speaks up. "That won't be nessessary for Mister Samson," she says. "He can stay with me," she says quietly. ** (382) Michael Talent raises a single eyebrow for a moment, but says nothing. ** (377) Barton: "Thank you, that is quite acceptable Mrs.Brown. Oh and before I forget Uncle Sam, I'll be sending an update to the DoD on the matter, but I want to thank you for sending in people with enough wisdom to do a proper lab shutdown into the california facility. It destroyed a couple years worth of lab animals and progress, but prevented a potential pandemic escape." (379) ST Shadow: "I'll extend that thanks to the appropriate party, then," the old man says, nodding his head. "Please take some time and unwind." (379) ST Shadow: ((Sorry I need to call it here. I'm just... About to pass out. I almost zonked out and headboarded.)) (378) Matthew Sheppard: (mno problem) (377) Barton: OOC: Kinda figured that. So what XP should we put down for this session? I'll do the posting thingie. (379) ST Shadow: Five seems like a good number, with an extra one for Jeremy by way of apology for him having to sit it out. (377) Odd_Canuck: Yay! (379) ST Shadow: I imagine that you'll probably endorse the invitation they extend for him to come join them in discussion? (376) Jeremy Baker: Oh heck, I was gonna take zero for doing nothing. (376) Jeremy Baker: And yes, given that his concerns about getting multiple supers in one place causing things to blow up have been assuaged by DC still standing. (382) Michael Talent: alright then. I guess I'll get back into school stuff early then. (379) ST Shadow: Alright, and... Goodnight. ** (379) ST Shadow heads off to go pass out. ** (376) Jeremy Baker: Take care! (377) Odd_Canuck: night! (378) Matthew Sheppard: night (383) September: Bye (382) Michael Talent: BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Category:Exalted: The Awakening